Pleasure and Love
by The0Wolf9Gurl
Summary: It's Edward's and Bella's 4 year anniversary and they are very much in love. Can you guess what will happen? This is set in the future after they graduate college. OC, OOC, All Human. one-shot


**This is my first one-shot, I hope you like it. **

**Pleasure and Love – E/B**

**Stephanie owns characters, not me. **

Edward had told me to meet him at home at 8 when I got home from the office; I work for the local newspaper as an editor. I finally agreed to move in with him, in the house that he had bought for us when we graduated from college a couple weeks ago.

I couldn't understand why he bought us a house, I mean really we are only in our early twenties; it's a big step that we were ready to go through. I just didn't why he enjoyed spending so much money on me.

It was our 4 year anniversary and I just knew he had something big planned. I go out of my new Ferrari that Edward had bought me for my birthday and rushed into the house anxious to see my Edward.

I slammed the door shut to stop in my tracks, seeing Edward in his boxers just sitting on the couch made my breath catch in my throat. I certainly hadn't seen this coming. I know we have been together for 4 years and still hadn't had sex it was kinda sad, but we wanted into be special and perfect. I guess tonight would be the perfect time, and thank god I was really starting to get frustrated with our celibacy and I think he was too.

Well duh, just look at him.

He noticed my speechlessness and smirked, knowing the direction of my thoughts.

He crooked his finger at me with a come hither look on his face. How could I not follow his every wish, he was my own personal god.

I slowly walked up to him, trying to keep my balance as I stared into his emerald eyes. I don't know how he still seemed to dazzle me after we had been together for 4 years.

"Well Bella, I thought tonight would be perfect."

His scent still my heart flutter and all I could say was "mmm…yes"

He chuckled at my response, knowing that he had dazzled me. He grabbed my hand and I followed him to our room, falling with him onto our king sized bed.

We pulled each other into a kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck and tugged at his disarray of bronze hair. He swirled his tongue around mine, making me moan into his mouth.

I had to pull back to catch my breath and the look in his eyes was full of love and darkened with lust that was probably mirrored in my own eyes.

He looked me up and down, "You have too many clothes on, while I am laying here in my boxers," his tone was disapproving and absolutely filled with seduction causing me to growl and capture his lips once more with mine. My very forward action caught him by surprise and he couldn't contain the groan that fell through his lips and vibrated though my body straight to my now throbbing center causing me to shiver in delight.

Edward noticed and began removing my blouse, button by button. When he reached the last button, I practically ripped the shirt from my body.

He noticed my impatience, "Bella, love, you need to calm down, I want this to be slow and special, I want to make love with you, not have you fuck me senseless."

His words caused wetness to pool in-between my legs, running down my thighs. I loved it when he cussed. Edward moved down my body moving my mini skirt down my legs and let his nose run over my nub, making my hips buck involuntarily. He inhaled my sent and looked up at me with half lidded lust filled eyes. He wanted me so bad right then, I could tell he was using so much control, as to not rip of my favorite blue thong and ravish me.

He then moved my skirt from my legs kissing my ankles as he went, and threw it somewhere in our room. My Edward moved slowly back up my legs, kissing every inch of me until he reached my bra covered breasts.

"Now this is an inconvenience, it has to go" he growled into the valley between my breasts. The vibration that flowed through me caused me to through my head back and moan very loudly, I blushed in embarrassment.

"Bella I love it when you moan for me, it's so sexy." He told me as he removed my lacey bra swiftly, with a little help from me as I arched my back pressing my now bare breasts to his defined chest. He threw my bra across the room reveling in the feel of having my pressed against him.

He moved back to look at me as his eyes seemed to soak in the sight of me topless. I once again flushed, his appreciate gaze always did that to me. It's not like he hadn't seen me though, but this moment was so much more important. Both of us only clad in underwear, our lust filled bodies took over.

Edward leaned down and took my pert nipple in his mouth, flicking his tongue, while his large piano playing hand massaged my other. I was writhing underneath him, needing more friction between our bodies. He realized this and thrust he very apparent erection between my legs. I cried out and he moaned at the contact, his mouth still sucking at my breast.

"Edward I need you NOW!" flowed out of my mouth before I could even think.

"Oh Bella, I want you so bad."

"Then take me please, I can't wait any longer."

Edward quickly removed us of our bottoms and moved his head down my stomach, licking my navel, making me squirm and somehow making my dripping wet center even wetter. He slowly moved farther down licking from one side of hips to the other, I bucked again and he looked up at my knowing that I wanted him to keep going.

He quickly moved down and lapped up my juices, moaning at the taste. He seemed to lose it right there and fiercely thrust his tongue inside of me. It made me scream his name and he started moving his tongue in and out at I grabbed his hair, pushing his face into me, his tongue going deeper. I almost lost it when he added a finger and started sucking at my nub. He thrust his finger into me adding another, stretching me, readying me for his enormous cock. He added a third finger and curled them inside of me, causing stars to pop into my vision. I so close, teetering, almost over the edge. His fingers inside me were a thousand times better than my own; I knew that after this night, I would never be able to pleasure myself again.

"Bella, cum for me, you're so close, cum for me please Bella." His pleading yet seductive voice threw me straight over the edge and he his fingers didn't stop thrusting into me as I flew, all the while his tongue worked lapping at the juices spilling out of me, not wanting to waste a single drop.

"God Bella, you taste so good!" Edward moaned into me causing me to fly over the edge yet again.

"FUCK EDWAAAAARD!!!!!!" I screamed writhing through my second orgasm in less than a minute. This one was so much stronger than the first, it was like my first was just and introduction to the pleasure.

He pulled his fingers from my center and I whimpered at the emptiness that I instantly felt, my body a little tired from the strong orgasms. He crawled up my body and smashed my lips to his moist ones. God, I loved the taste of me on him, his tongue stroked mine and our tastes blended together, making my moan, it was amazing, like honey and strawberries mixed together, I never wanted to forget it.

His erection was now pressed into my stomach and my body had already quickly recovered from my first two orgasms and damn was I ready to continue and from the intensity of Edward's kiss, I knew he was too.

**I am not done yet, don't worry. There will be a second chapter up shortly. Finals are keeping me busy. I will get it up as soon as possible. Feedback? **

**I'm a new writer so I don't know if my stuff is any good. **


End file.
